A pillow is generally used to support a user's head for a user to have a deep sleep when he sleeps on his back with the backbone being in a right posture.
A conventional pillow is configured to simply support a user's head while he is sleeping, so the portions between the user's head and the pillow are not well ventilated, which causes the user to sweat a lot while interrupting a user's deep sleep.
So, various kinds of pillows are developed and used, which are made from different materials; however they need improvements in their efficiencies in such a way to adapt a human engineering-based design.
In case of a medical massage or an ordinary massage, when a user is served with it in a hospital or where else in a state he lies down on his stomach, a pillow is rested on a user's face. In this case, the user's nose and mouth are covered, so the user cannot breathe well with the eyes being closed. So, the user is needed to lie down on his side for a long time with the user's face twisted in a lateral direction, which gives a lot of burden to the user's neck, so the user's face contour might deform.